In WO 2006/035407 A1, a controllable optical lens system is disclosed. Said system comprises a lens having a chamber housing first and second fluids, wherein the interface between the fluids define a lens surface. The system further comprises an electrode arrangement comprising a first electrode and a second electrode for electrically controlling the shape of the lens surface, a feedback control loop for controlling the electrode arrangement based on a signal provided by a capacitance sensing arrangement, which capacitance sensing arrangement serves for measuring a capacitance between the first and second electrodes.
The techniques disclosed in WO2006/035407 A1 are less suitable for generating specific geometries for the fluid meniscus, e.g. an inclined flat meniscus or a symmetrical concave or convex shape.